Doctors and other medical personnel are often interested in obtaining data with respect to the physical measurements of the body of a patient. For example, where a serious break or dislocation of a joint has been caused by accident, disease, or the like, so as to result in a permanent or semi-permanent disfigurement of the patient, it is helpful to know reasonably precisely the degree, in physical terms, of the disfigurement. Thus, where a lateral shoulder "droop", i.e., a situation where one shoulder is lower than the other, is caused by, for example, a spinal injury, the amount of droop can be important in determining the extent of the injury and the possibility of permanent disability. In this latter regard, the extent, in measurable physical terms, of an injury may be determinative in attempting to prove disability.
One known form of a device for making measurements of the type referred to above comprises an open frame, including side and top frame members, behind which the patient stands and a plurality of resilient members, e.g., rubber bands, which are stretched across the frame around the vertically extending side frame members thereof. The device also includes measuring tapes or rules which extend along the entire height of both sides of the frame members and along the top frame member. A centrally located string or the like extending between the top and bottom of the frame serves as a center reference. In use of the device for a typical, exemplary case, a rubber band is aligned with, for example, the angle of slant of the shoulders of a patient standing behind the frame, and measurements made, using the graduated tapes on both side frame members to determine the amount of slope by comparing the points at which the rubber band intersects the tapes on the two side frames. The angle of the shoulder slant or slope can be calculated using values corresponding to the difference between the measurements on the two sides, and the width of the frame.
A somewhat similar device for measuring posture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,648 (Stone). The Stone patent discloses an open frame and a plurality of indicator rods which are movable with respect to the sides of the frame and serve a function similar to that of the rubber bands referred to above. A centrally located plumb line and associated plumb bob provide a reference. It will be appreciated that the device discussed in the Stone patent as well as the device discussed above, suffer a number of disadvantages. For example, both devices are awkward to use and are limited in the kinds of measurements that can be made directly.
A number of other devices have been developed for making similar measurements in three dimensions and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,006 (Ruskin) and 3,995,285 (Moeckl) for examples of such devices. Moreover, a further patent of possible interest in U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,779 (Montelius) which discloses a highly specialized measuring instrument particularly adapted for skull measurements such as the angle of Ramus. The Montelius patent is of interest in view of the disclosure therein of a measuring box including a protractor assembly which is laterally movable along guides, and a vertically adjustable measuring square.
Although the prior art devices discussed above perform adequately within their limitations, a need exists for a device or instrument which will provide accurate physical measurements with respect to the body of a patient, including direct measurements of angular relationships as well as linear measurements, and will accomplish this in a straightforward manner with a minimum of manipulative steps and without the need for specialized training.